Zulzo
Zulzo is a major character in the SFU. He is an original character created by MarioFan2009. Appearance Zulzo is a zombie with blue clothes and blue paint on his head. Overview Spoilers Zulzo first appeared in Shop, Look and Listen where he is seen as a owner of a department store of his own name. Throughout the story, a mouse named "Blabbermouse" annoys him. In the end, Blabbermouse gets his deserts in the end finally getting rid of him. He would later appear in more stories after that. He is set to appear in future stories. He is even set to have major roles in "Tari: A CROSS-ing Over Story!" and "Zulzo's Plan". Relationships Sunny Zulzo has gotten along well with Sunny. The two don't have that many roles together however. Candy Cadet Candy Candet is one of Zulzo's good friends. However, in the end when him (Candy) and his friend, Endo-01 leave without anymore dialogue hence making the two's relationship status unknown. Azaz Azaz is one of Zulzo's best shoppers in his department store. Zulzo seems to be fond of him and always likes to help him out. AsphaltianOof He seems to be amused by AsphaltianOof's mild and crazy behaviour when he thinks that "Half Life 3" has finally been released only to know that I think was just a prank. Skulldozer The two seem to get along well in Uno card games at Sunny's house. Radish Zulzo seems to not know much about Radish. However, the two are possibly known to have a good relationship. Heart Head Zulzo seems to like Heart Head despite his criminal behaviour towards Pensacola. The two also meet in Uno games at Sunny's house. Mouse He seems to be fond of the Mouse unlike Mario. He seems to respect him as well. Buckaroo Buckaroo and Zulzo are known to get along well. Mostly seen when the two interact at Sunny's house. Frida Zulzo seems to be great friends with Frida as seen in Masked Menace. Though he was not very fond of her triggered behaviour as seen in Buckaroo Arc. Tari The two seem to have a good relationship together. Their past is set to be revealed in "Tari: A CROSS-ing Over Story!". Saiko Saiko and him do seem to have a good relationship as seen in "The Reject Arc!". High and Grodo Zulzo seems to be fond of the two cats. They even teamed up together. Spider Man Spider Man is the second criminal Zulzo is friends with alongside Heart Head. The two are known to have a good relationship together. Heckle and Jeckle Zulzo, Ratty and the two duo magpies were seen together at a campfire in "Lost Memories" possibly hinting they had a good relationship with each other. Ratty the Friendly Vindicator Ratty and him were seen at the campfire along with Heckle and Jeckle. The two are asure to have a good relationship together. Endo-01 Though the two didn't have that much interaction, they could have had a good relationship before him and CC (Candy Cadet) left on their own. Trivia * His name is based on the infamous Ouija Board demon: "Zozo". Category:SFU Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Heroes